what if and how
by scorpion22
Summary: What if Count Olaf wasn't as bad as he seemed, what if the Baudelaire fortune was just a perk and he wanted something else or someone else and he just didn't know it. What if Violet fell in love with him and when he decides to marry she is secretly happy
1. Chapter 1

What if and how

I don't own anything and characters belong to the great Lemony Snicket

Summary: What if Count Olaf wasn't as bad as he seemed , what if the Baudelaire fortune was just a perk and he wanted something else( something he didn't even realize he wanted at all). What if Violet fell in love with him the moment she laid eyes on him (she just didn't realize it). And what if he did marry her and , what if she wanted to marry him too and was happy she was marrying him. And what if he wasn't as greedy as he seemed, what if he used the fortune to take care of Violet and her siblings. And what if Violet and Olaf were madly in love with each other.

RATED T just in case

Chapter One

Meeting their new Guardian

Before you are the Baudelaire children: Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. Three sweet, kind, smart, and witty children. Unfortunately these children's lives have just changed. These children have just found out that their parents are dead(killed in a fire),their home burnt to the ground, and worse they have no other family, so they have to go to live with a complete stranger. Now we see Violet, Klaus, and Sunny in the back of Mr. Poe's car(a nice banker in charge of their affairs) being taken to live with their new guardian, a man named Count Olaf. So they sat in the back of the car, Violet a pretty,bright,smart girl who liked to invent things. Currently she was thinking of a new invention, she would probabily be one of the next great inventors to create great things for the world. While she did this her brother Klaus was reading a book, something he loved to do(just like his mother). Right now he was reading a book that was larger then his head, a book no one would think a boy of his age could read. And Sunny a mere toddler was biting the seat belt with her very sharp, sharklike teeth(she loved to bite things), even though she only had two teeth. At that moment they pulled up to their new home, a very scary house with an unkept yard and dirty windows. Mr. Poe opened the gate and led the children up to the porch and rang the doorbell. The door slowly opened with an ear shattering creak, like nails on a ricity chalkboard. Mr. Poe quickly ushered them into the house, instantly removing his hat. He looked around for a moment and then shouted " Hello Count Olaf are you here". They heard footsteps from the landing upstairs and when they looked up they saw a rather pale, slim looking man. The man smiled down at the four of them and he started down the stairs. Then Mr. Poe said " are you Count Olaf "(as if he finally remembered he had a voice) , the man frowned and said " yes I am , you must be Mr. Poe" , as he came closer, not only did Violet notice his yellow teeth, butshe also noticed that he had a tattoo of an eye on his ankle, one eyebrow instead of two, and that he was quite handsome and he made her very nervous. Then Mr. Poe introduced Violet, Klaus, and Sunny to Count Olaf, after which Mr. Poe was ushered out of the house by a rather excited Count Olaf. After slamming the door shut, Count Olaf came to stand in front of them. He then let the children introduce themselves to him. Violet being the eldest sibling stepped forward first, and curtsied saying " Hello my name is Violet Baudelaire" and Olaf stepped towards her and took her hand and kissed it " it is very nice to meet you Violet ,and may I say how pretty you are", this caused Violet to blush and say "thank you". Klaus followed suit after Violet and Olaf smiled at him and shook his hand. Then Violet introduced Sunny and after Count Olaf showed them to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two THEIR NEW ROOMS AND OLAFS THOUGHTS

HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING

Count Olaf showed them to their rooms and then he headed to what he called his tower. When Violet went into her room, she noticed the walls were of a plain white color, and the room looked like it hadn't been used in what she thought from the look of the room decades. In the corner was a small cot (it was too small to be called a bed) with one pillow and some rather torn sheets and a dusty old blanket or quilt. There was a small dirty window next to a desk and a lopsided chair and when she came closer, she noticed it creaked when it moved. Klaus's room was ok, he had the same kind of bed as his sister, with the same dirty window, but Klaus's room did not have a desk, but in the corner was a squeaky rocking chair. Sunny was the youngest sibling and a mere baby, so she was given the smallest room. Like her older siblings her room had a very dirty window and she had a cot much the same as her siblings, but in her room was not a desk nor a chair, all she had in her room was the cot and a pile of ripped curtains that were in the corner, and in another corner was a pile of newspaper spread across the floor. And that is where the children would be sleeping as they prepared to their new lives, in a new home, with their new guardian Count Olaf. While the three children fell into a dreamless sleep, Count Olaf was sitting in the rocking chair in his room up in the tower, thinking about the three children staying in his guest rooms downstairs. One in particular Violet, who from the moment he kissed her hand he got this feeling that he, just couldn't explain. Olaf sat there, rocking back and forth in the chair, thinking about Violet. He just couldn't explain it to himself explain this feeling to himself, the feeling he got when he first laid eyes on her. He smiled as he thought "Violet is so many things: beautiful, smart, caring, loving, pretty, gorgeous, kindhearted, enchanting, attractive, and from what he had heard she was quite the inventor. So Count Olaf went to bed thinking about Violet, trying to understand why he got this feeling when he was around her(he only got this feeling when near or around Violet). Early the next morning, they all awoke at the same time. First Count Olaf, then Violet, then Klaus, and then Violet went and woke up Sunny. They each then got ready for the day, Olaf was the first ready and so he went downstairs to wait for the children to come down. The first person Olaf saw start to come down the stairs was Violet, looking even more beautiful than yesterday. She had her hair pulled back slightly and she had on a blouse and grey skirt with simple tenna shoes and a sweater over her arm. Slowly the children came to stand in front of him, but as Violet came to be in the same room with him and stand in front of him, he suddenly got that feeling again. And as Violet stood in front of him she too couldn't help but get a very strange feeling, and she just couldn't explain why she suddenly got it.


	3. chapter 3 chores and puttanesca sauce

Chapter three: chores and puttanesca sauce.

Count Olaf put aside that feeling for the moment(as did Violet) and he stared down at the three children standing before him. While avoiding looking Violet in the eye, he told them to make themselves breakfast and do the dishes afterwards. Because he was going out with his theater troupe. Klaus then asked him if he was an actor and he confirmed he was. Count Olaf handed Violet a list of chores. He told her to make sure they were done and dinner was ready by the time he returned. He still didn't look her in the eye. Then he continued out the door with a slam. They had breakfast and Violet and her brother Klaus did the dishes, as Sunny played on the floor. Klaus signed as he was rinsing a plate and said. He's very strange you know. Violet looked at him and handed him the last dish before turning off the water as she slowly said. He's not that bad and he's very handsome, Klaus glanced sideways at her and replied by saying. I suppose so , then Violet the list of chores Count Olaf had had given her. Klaus picked Sunny up from the floor and they got to work on the chores on the list. As they scrubbed the floor on their hands and knees, there was a knock at the door. They got up from the floor and the three siblings went to get the door. At the door was a nice gray haired lady who introduced herself as their new next door neighbor. They invited her in and she gave them a basket of muffins. Her name was Justice Strauss and she was a justice of the peace. And so the children talked with her for awhile, as she left she told the children they could stop by her house anytime. After they finished every chore on the list( which to them took nearly a lifetime) Klaus looked at his older sister Violet and asked. What are we going to cook, this question caused Violet to look puzzled for a moment. Then a light bulb went off in her head and she said. We could cook pasta and some type of sauce, from what I've heard it is quite easy. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny started looking around the kitchen for pasta. After searching high and low they finally found two boxes of pasta. One of the boxes read spaghetti and the other box read angel hair pasta. Violet found a pan and filled it with water, then she put in on the stove and waited for it to start to boil. And so they waited for the water to boil so they could add the pasta to the mixture. Suddenly Sunny screeched Zoi in a heartwarming way, Violet and Klaus looked down on her to see she was holding up a piece of paper. The piece of paper looked like it had been ripped out of a book. Klaus went and took the piece of paper from Sunny, shaking his head at the fact someone had ripped a page from a book. On the page was a recipe for a puttanesca sauce. Klaus handed the page to Violet, who took it and said. I think we have all the ingredients to make this, she then smiled down at Sunny and said. Thank you for finding this Sunny. Sunny smiled up at her and in a warm hearted manner screeches Poi, clapping her hands together joyfully. The three children started cooking the pasta with puttanesca sauce. As they did Violet was suddenly flooded with memories of their life before this. Violet remembered when her parents were alive, her mother,her father, and her brother Klaus, and her cooking dinner in the kitchen as Sunny chewed on the leg of a chair on the floor. Finally the pasta was done and the sauce was ready, at that moment they heard the front door open with a creak and Count Olaf holler. CHILDRAN! Violet, Klaus, and Sunny came out of the kitchen to see Count Olaf standing there with a bunch of people he called his theater troupe. Then he looked at them and asked. Did you do all the chores on the list, the children looked at him and nodded their heads that they had. And did you make dinner. He asked and the children nodded again. Count Olaf then introduced them to his troupe and clapped his hands together and said. Good, then he gestured for his troupe to follow him saying. Come lets have some roast beef, Klaus jumped in saying. We didn't make roast beef, causing Count Olaf to be stopped mid step and shout. WHAT! He turned on the children and shouted louder then before. NO ROAST BEEF! He looked at them and said. Why is there no roast beef. Violet bravely stepped forward and said. You didn't tell us to make roast beef, but we did make puttanesca sauce with pasta. And so with some grumbling Count Olaf and his troupe ate the pasta. As they ate Count Olaf thought about how just being in the same room with Violet gave him this feeling. And even though he didn't know it Violet got the same feeling and she too was thinking about it now.


	4. Chapter 4 a talk over tea

Chapter 4: A talk over tea.

After Count Olaf's theater troupe had left the children were left alone with Count Olaf. He looked at them and smiled as he said. You didn't listen to me and make roast beef and he paused for only a moment before continuing. However dinner was delicious anyway and then he continued by asking. Who's idea was it to make that. Klaus looked at him and spoke up and said. It was Sunny and Violets idea, this caused Olaf to look directly at the two girls and say. Wonderful idea ladies making the two girls blush, this causing Sunny to screech Poi. Violet smiled at him and said. Thank you, then she looked at her to siblings and saw how tired the two were, so she suggested they all go up to bed. The children started upstairs to their rooms and Count Olaf went into the kitchen. Violet tucked Sunny in and then went into her brothers room so they could talk for awhile. To her it seemed like they talked forever, until Klaus fell asleep. Violet then went down to the kitchen to get herself some tea before bed, where she met Count Olaf. Violet stayed in the doorway and slowly whispered. Hello Count Olaf , she slowly started to come into the kitchen. Count Olaf looked up at her as she entered and nodded his own hello, causing her to smile back at him. He smiled back at her and then she asked him if he would like some tea. Count Olaf looked up at her and said. Yes please, so she started to make the tea, setting the cream and sugar on the table. As she did this Olaf started to talk to her by telling her how much she liked having her siblings and her living in the house. This caused Violet to smile at him again and say. Thank you for letting us into your home, we like it here very much but it will take some getting used to. The tea kettle started to whistle and Violet got up to get it. Violet poured him some tea and set it down next to him, then she poured herself a cup and sat down across from him and reached for the cream. As they were both reaching for the sugar, their fingers touched for just a moment, causing them both to feel an electric shock go threw their bodies. They both flinched back from the contact and after each had sugar in their tea, they started to talk to eachother. Count Olaf started out by saying. Your siblings and you are a lot alike, but also very different, and he looked across the table at her for an response. Violet took a sip of her tea and replied by saying. Yes we are but aren't all siblings, then he started to speak again. Yes I suppose so, all three of you are so smart, kind, and caring, then he looked at Violet and said. However you Violet, I must say you are very pretty, then he reached over and patted her hand, again feeling that shock and causing Violet to feel it too. Again Violet smiled at him and began to speak, saying in little more then a whisper. Thank you, but you don't have to lie to me, I know I'm not that pretty. All of a sudden Count Olaf looked at her and without meaning to he raised his voice and said. VIOLET BAUDELAIRE ! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL ! Then he came around the table to sit next to her and he lowered his voice and said. Don't let anyone ever tell you that you aren't pretty. Violet smiled and he could see the graditude in her eyes and finally she said. Thank you sir, and Violet kissed him on the cheek. As Violets lips touched his cheek, they both felt that shock again, but neither one knew what it was at that moment. As Violet pulled away, their eyes met, causing his shiny, shiny eyes to look into her brown eyes. Neither one could help but lean a little closer to the other. She could feel Count Olaf's hand start to slide up her arm, and they both felt like their hearts stopped as their lips met. And slowly, but surely Violet and Count Olaf kissed. As soon as the kiss began, it ended. Violet quickly got up and in a nervous voice said. Goodnight Count Olaf and she quickly made her way out of the kitchen. She raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room, leaving Count Olaf sitting there in shock. He sat there for the longest time, with nothing but that feeling again, the same feeling except now it stayed with him and wouldn't go away.


	5. Chapter 5  feelings, dreams, and a kiss

Chapter 5: feelings, dreams, and a kiss

As Violet made it to her room, after the kiss with Count Olaf, she leaned against the closed door. Violet closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, while also trying to slow down her heart. She could hear her own heartbeat and she had this feeling that wouldn't go away. Her mind was racing and she couldn't keep her thoughts straight. Her mind and her heart were telling her two different things, and for the first time in her life, she didn't know which to listen to. Her mind told her that she shouldn't have left like that. Her head was telling her that she never should have kissed him, but Violets heart told her different. Her heart was telling her she had feelings for Count Olaf. And deep inside her head she knew that was the truth and deep down in her heart of hearts she was glad she had kissed Count Olaf and she wanted to do it again. Except this it didn't want her to stop, it didn't want her to run away. And if Violet told herself the truth, she had enjoyed the kiss more then she had ever enjoyed anything, even inventing. She hadn't wanted to stop either, but she had listened to her head when it screamed at her to stop and if she told the truth to herself, she had gotten scared of what his reaction would be, so she didn't give him a chance to react. She was starting to think her heart was right and face the facts that she did have feelings for Count Olaf. Violet got ready for bed, putting on her nightgown, climbing into her cot and falling asleep. After Violet fell asleep, she dreamed about Count Olaf. In her dream, she was in the kitchen again and she was kissing Count Olaf. This time though, she didn't runaway, Count Olaf pulled her closer and ran his hands along her body. He kissed her along her jaw and neck; finally he took her on top of the table, removing her clothes. Then he ravished Violet completely, taking her right on top of the table. That was when Violet woke up; she had that feeling again except now there was another feeling. Violet felt this tingling between her legs and she had sweat pouring down her face. Neither feeling would go away, so Violet tried desperately to go back to sleep. That very same night Count Olaf couldn't sleep either, he too knew he had feelings for Violet but neither knew the other felt the same. Count Olaf couldn't get to sleep at all that night, he woke up countless times, and all he could dream about was Violet. He dreamed of kissing Violet again and ravishing her till he woke up covered in sweat. The next day was a lot like the day before; everyone was up at the same time, Count Olaf leaving with his troupe as soon as the children came downstairs. He again gave Violet a list of chores, this time neither one looked the other in the eye. Violet didn't tell her siblings about the kiss in the kitchen with Count Olaf. She hoped he wouldn't tell any of his troupe members. That night the children made roast beef for dinner, Count Olaf and his theater troupe seemed pleased. Afterwards the theater troupe left and Violet put Klaus and Sunny to bed. Then she went back down and found Count Olaf sitting on the couch. Their eyes met momentarily, and then she went into the kitchen to do the dishes and clean up. Violet was scrubbing the grease from the roasting pan, when Count Olaf came into the kitchen coming to stand behind her. Count Olaf leaned up against the counter behind him, waiting for Violet to face him. Finally Violet finished with the dishes and turned around to find Count Olaf staring at her. Her heart began to race as she started to speak. Why are you staring at me that way and Violet started to put the clean dishes away. Count Olaf kept his gaze on her and said. I would like to talk to you about what happened between us in this kitchen last night, coming around the table and pulling a chair out saying. Violets please sit down. Violet looked at him for a moment and then she looked at the chair, as if she thought it would bite her and then slowly she went and sat down in the chair. Count Olaf pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. He then told her of the feeling he got whenever he was around her, he told her how much he enjoyed that kiss the night before and of dreaming of her that entire night. Violet turned so that they were facing each other and she looked him in the eye and said. I get a strange feeling when I'm around you too; she paused for just a second and said. And I dreamed of you all lasted night too, I woke up covered in sweat with another weird feeling. Then she looked him in the eye and whispered. And I can't help but want to kiss you again.


	6. Chapter 6 love and no chores

Chapter 6: Love and no chores

After hearing Violet say she wanted to kiss him again, Count Olaf looked at her whispering." I've wanted to kiss you too". Count Olaf began to move closer to her, saying. "Violet would you mind terribly if I kissed you". Violet moved toward him, smiling at him she nodded answering him in barely a whisper. "Please do", they both leaned in so that they were closer to each other. When they kissed they felt the bolt of lightning go up their spines, Olaf pulled her closer as Violet let her hands slide down his chest. Count Olaf tapped his tongue against her lower lip, instantly access was granted to him and he slid his tongue into her mouth. He twined his tongue with hers, causing her to moan into his mouth. He then brought a hand to her breast and caressed it threw the fabric of the dress. As Count Olaf fondled her softly, he could feel her nipples hardening, this making Violet groan into his mouth. Violet broke the kiss and Count Olaf began to kiss her neck, while Violet slowly slid his jacket from his shoulders, down his arms and throwing it on the kitchen floor. Violet kissed him and worked on his tie, before whispering. "Come with me upstairs", Violet stood up, pulling Olaf along with her. She kissed him again; they came to the stairs, loudly stumbling up the stairs. They got to Violets bedroom door, Count Olaf stopped their kiss, growling her name as she ripped open his shirt, sending the buttons everywhere exposing his chest. Violet let him take control as he pushed her dress up to her waist, leaning Violet up against the door as he worked at the buttons of her dress. She captured his mouth, letting her tongue invade it; Count Olaf picked her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, groaning into his mouth. Violet could feel his hardness pressing through his trousers, begging to be released, she moaned his name, finding the doorknob and opening the door and stumbling inside. Count Olaf kicked the door shut, leaning her against the other side of the door he licked at the base of her neck making her whimper his name. Violet removed his shirt, throwing it to the ground as Olaf fumbled with her dress; finally it fell from her body. Count Olaf then pushed her on to the cot falling on top of her, nipping at her throat he let his strong hands run over her body, making Violet shiver. He slid his tongue down her throat coming to her collarbone, and then he continued to her chest taking both breasts in his hands. Violet moaned as he took one of her breasts into his mouth, he sucked on the nipple swirling his tongue around it before finally sucking on it hard. As Count Olaf continued to do this, Violet threw her head back enjoying the feeling of his mouth on her bare nipple, looking down at him; she pulled at his pants feeling the growing of his hardness. Olaf felt her tugging at his pant, releasing her nipple Olaf looked up into Violets lust filled brown eyes. Violet looked back down at him, then she whispered. "Help me get your pants off "and she kissed him. As she began to kiss him, Olaf worked on his pants, opening them and after taking those off he threw them to the floor. Next he slid his body down Violets body, then after spreading her legs apart widely, Olaf began to lick at the folds of the promise land between her legs. The first time she felt his tongue down there Violet swooned and her eyes rolled up into her head, she'd never felt anything like it, and that feeling made her scream. Violet moaned his name, panting as his tongue brought her closer to the edge of pure pleasure. Finally with a final hard suck to her clitoris, she burst saying. "Ohhhh Olaf", she continued to moan, groan, and purr his name, while Violet experience her first orgasm Olaf sucked on her clitoris all the way through her orgasm listening to her moan and purr his name as she came down from it. After Violet came down from her orgasm, Count Olaf kissed her positioning his body between her already spread legs. Olaf hovered over her, then slowly let his hardness enter her, making her wince Olaf pushed till he was deep inside her. Violet could feel him inside her and it felt strange but good, he was so deep inside Violet thought as he kissed her as he suddenly thrust forward hard. Violet screamed into his mouth, a few tears coming down her face, Olaf let himself rest inside her, he could feel how tight she was, and with a nod from her he started to move. Violet moaned loudly as Olaf began to move inside her slowly, making her get a feeling that was blowing her mind. She could feel that feeling building up inside her again and she screamed as he suddenly went faster saying. "OH GOD OLAF HARDER!" Count Olaf smiled down at Violet moving faster as she screamed his name wanting him to go harder, he too could feel his orgasm building up inside of him. Finally with a thrust and a moan Violet fell over the edge hard bringing him with her. "VIOLET! " Olaf screamed her name as she screamed his, and he toppled on top of her, kissing her neck as they came down from that feeling together. Afterward Violet and Count Olaf made love over and over pushing each other to orgasm again and again. Hours later Violet lay in his arms, kissing her then smiling down at her, looking at him Violet smiled back. Count Olaf let his hands run all over her body, growling down at her he attacked her throat, peppering it with kisses, sucking on it, and running his tongue along it, he continued this making his way to her chest. Later Count Olaf was getting dressed, while Violet stood behind him with a sheet wrapped around her, she followed him out to the hallway. As he was turning to leave, Violet caught his arm and bringing him to kiss her a final time; she wrapped her arms around him letting the sheet fall to the dusty hallway floor. Olaf pulled away saying his good-bye and heading to his tower room. Violet went back into her room, getting some sleep for she had had quite the night. Early the next morning, it was a morning like any other they all got up, got ready, and started downstairs expecting to find Count Olaf waiting. When Violet, Klaus, and Sunny came down Count Olaf wasn't there, but instead sticking to the banister was a note.

The note read the following.

Dear children

I had to leave early on urgent business; there will be no chore list today. Have breakfast and clean up the kitchen afterwards, then do something productive with your day. However I expect dinner to be done when I return.

Have a nice day- Count Olaf.

The children smiled to themselves, continuing into the kitchen where they had breakfast quickly cleaning up afterwards. As the children finished cleaning up Klaus asked. "What should we do now", all three children looked at each other halfheartedly, thinking of something to do. Violet had an idea, looking at her two siblings she said. "Why don't we go see Justice Strauss next door", the three agreed grinning at each other before running upstairs to get their coats. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny walked (or in Sunnys case crawled) over to the house next to theirs and knocked on the door. Justice Strauss answered the door, exclaiming in delight when she saw who her visitors were, she looked at them sweetly and quickly invited them inside. She showed them into the kitchen, they all set down at the table then the children looked at her before asking if they could spend the day with her, she smiled at the three answering them with a smile saying. "Why I would find that delightful", Justice Strauss continued by giving them a tour of her home, giving Klaus a chance to finally see her library. When realizing how much Klaus loved books Justice Strauss allowed him to sit there and read for a while they went into the garden. They stayed for hours on end having a wonderful time, before they finally had to go back and start dinner.


	7. chapter 7 where is my love

Chapter 7

Where is my love?

The sky was dark and full of clouds when Violet, Klaus, and Sunny arrived home to make dinner. As they were in the kitchen, they heard the clap of thunder like an alarm, and Klaus looked out of the window just in time to see the rain start to fall like tears outside. Violet made a delious looking clam chowder for dinner that night, an idea that came to her when the crashing thunder announced the coming rain. "Klaus come watch the chowder while I set the table", said Violet politely while walking over to the table with bowls and spoons. As Violet finished setting the table, humming as she did, Klaus looked over at her saying.

"Violet the chowder is done" and Violet approached him, peering into the pot, nodding her approval and stirring the chowder continuing to hum sweetly, before turning off the stove with a click. "Get the salad out of the refrigerator please Sunny", asked Violet, Sunny did as told and handed the salad to Klaus to put on the table. Violet set Sunny in a chair at the table and came to stand next to Klaus by the sink. "Good now all we have to do is wait for Count Olaf to come home", said Violet happily, smiling at Klaus and as she looked at him with her chocolate candy eyes. "He should be home anytime now, he comes home the same time every night", noted Violet, her eyes leaving Klaus's and glancing at the clock, her heart beating with every tick of the clock. Violet didn't realize till she was seated at the table that she had sat down, and she felt Klaus's hand on her shoulder as he sat down next to her and Sunny.

Together the three of them waited, expecting Count Olaf to walk in the door any second, but he didn't. Violets eyes never left the clock except to glance at the front door, and as she did this both Klaus and Sunny became increasingly concerned at her alarmed state. The children continued to wait, hours went by and the time he usually came home came and went, until finally Violet reheated the chowder and fed her siblings and herself. Afterwards they went to bed, Violet having to sing Sunny to sleep, and then going downstairs to wait for Olaf to come home. Violet sat down on the uncomfortable looking couch, from there she had a clear visual of the front door, but the door stayed shut it didn't open and no one came through that night. She waited and waited almost all-night, her eyes remaining locked on the front door and never leaving it, but still he didn't come back.

Finally Violet could feel sleep coming upon her and she fought it until she felt her eyes getting heavy, and soon she was laying on the couch, a spring digging into her back, and slowly she felt a sleepy blackness wash over her entirely. The next morning sun attempted to shine through the curtains on the windows into the house, Violet felt a hand gently shaking her shoulder making her stir. Opening her eyes Violet hoped that the hand that shook her, the face she saw would belong to her Count, but it wasn't. The face that looked down at her was not her Counts, but the face of her brother Klaus; he looked down at her a look of worry clear from behind the glasses he always wore. Violet got up quickly, rubbing her eyes and stretching her sore limbs, yawning tiredly.

"Did you wait up for him all-night", asked Klaus, watching his sister closely as she nodded her head and took the tea he offered her. "Did he ever come home", continued Klaus, watching as Violet peered into her teacup, but never taking a sip concern never leaving her tear stained face. She looked up at him from out of the teacup sadly, finally beginning to take small sips of her tea and answering him her voice a barely hearable whisper. "No I would have heard him, you don't suppose something happened to him", Violet glanced to the side in midsentence in time to see Sunny crawling down the stairs. Sunny crawled over to her siblings saying a sleepy good morning to them in her baby language, crawling up to Violets side, Violet quickly set aside her tea and picked Sunny up setting her on her lap and then looking to Klaus for an answer to her question.

"I don't know Violet, I mean you saw who he hangs around with, and how he acts when he's around then, I wouldn't blame people for hating him", answered Klaus. "Klaus he has been good to us, it was very kind of him to invite us into his home", whispered Violet, shaking her head and carrying Sunny into the kitchen without another word. "Besides think of him as a kind of acquired taste, like pickles and ice cream", smiled Violet, making her siblings laugh. The three of them ate breakfast together, each hoping to hear the front door suddenly open, especially Violet, but it didn't it remained closed and Count Olaf remained gone. They held onto this hope as they did the breakfast dishes, and again he stayed gone.

They began to worry, Violet was scared both her siblings could see that fear in her though she tried hard to hide it from them, they knew their sister and they knew when she was scared. Again that day they didn't have a list of chores, but they cleaned the house anyway, and by the time the sun was setting the house shined like gold, and while they were cleaning he still remained gone the front door never opened once. They cleaned late into the night until finally they went into the kitchen to have a dinner of leftover chowder. By the time dinner was over and the dishes were done he still hadn't returned and thing went as they did the night before. Klaus and Sunny went to bed, Violet tucking Sunny in and telling her everything would be alright in the morning, and then after she fell asleep going downstairs to wait.

Violet sat on the couch like the night before, waiting, hoping, praying that Olaf would come walking through that door and that he was alright. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep that night, just that the same blackness took over her body completely. Violet didn't awake till late in the night when she felt a hand gently caressing her cheek, and instantly she thought that it must be Klaus again, slowly her eyes fluttered open, and gasping she saw it wasn't Klaus, but her Count finally come home. He looked down at her with his shiny shiny eyes, and Violet finally felt her fear that something had happened to him lift. Violets breath caught in her throat, and suddenly her arms were around him, and the tears that had been wanting to spill for so long streamed down her face.

He wrapped his arms around her, and they held each other for the briefest of moments, until Violet stopped crying. Finally she pulled away to look at him, a smile as large as big ben on her face. "Where have you been, we were worried something might have happened", asked Violet, suddenly looking at him suspiously. They went into the kitchen, Violet made some tea and fed Olaf some chowder and they talked about where he had been, but afterward Violet got the strangest feeling that he was lying to her, but she didn't voice this feeling. After she picked up the dishes and began to clean them, when she felt Olaf's arms around her waist.

Violet felt the contact of his hands on her, a smile formed on her lips, as she leaned into him, Olaf slowly began to kiss and lick at her neck and jaw. Violet pulled away, turning to face him looking into his eyes, and putting her arms around him tightly. "Come sit at the table with me for a moment", whispered Violet, making Olaf sit down at the table, and smiling when he pulled her into his lap. He put his arms around her, and for seconds they just looked into each other's eyes, both of them feeling as if their hearts would beat right out of their chests. "Violet what's wrong", whispered Count Olaf, causing Violet to come back down to earth, making her look at him nervously.

"Olaf I love my siblings, and I love you, but I can't keep secrets from them, I have to tell them about us", said Violet, noting the lack of concern on his face. Violet looked at him, she didn't understand how he could be less concerned, or even angry. "You should be more concerned, Klaus will try to kill you, he's very protective of me", whispered Violet insistently, looking at Olaf as if he were crazy. Olaf continued to stare at her, his eyes never leaving her face, but yet he seemed not to hear a word she said, until suddenly he kissed her with all the love and passion he had inside himself. " I love you Violet, I love you so very much, I love you like Romeo loved Juliet, like Antony loved Cleopatra", said Olaf loudly, breathing heavily, saying this continually until he finally took her face in his hands. Violet looked at him, smiling at him and the sweet poetic word he just spoke for her, and again tears slip down her porcelain face. "I love you too Olaf so very much", said Violet and that's when he kissed her passionately and lovingly for from that moment forward they were soul mates.


	8. the secret is out

To all my lovely readers I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but now that summer is here I will have a lot more time. This has got to be one of my most popular stories and one of my favorites I am so glad you all seem to like it so much. Please continue to review and favorite and tell me what you think and as always you all rock so thanks again.

Chapter 8

As the sun came up Violet and Count Olaf were still in the kitchen. Neither had slept a wink that night and after their passionate round of kissing the way two lovers should they had returned to the worry at hand mainly the reactions of Sunny and Klaus. She stood in the kitchen as Olaf watched her pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. When the sun came through the curtains Violet finally sat down again falling into Count Olaf's lap feeling as his lips touched her neck then her jaw finding her lips. The need to return the kiss overwhelmed her feeling the same hot and bubbly feeling possess her like a flame. Two hearts seemed to beat with the same rhythm inside her and only when their lips parted did her worries return as her eyes found the clock on the wall. "I have to wake Sunny and Klaus "breathed Violet as she stood and walked out of the room only when she turned around did she realize he was right behind her silently telling her she was not alone and would never be again. Kissing him she went up the stairs leaving him below to wait for her to return with her siblings; first she made her way to Klaus's room waking him with a gentle shake to the shoulder. "Wake up Klaus get dressed and meet me in Sunny's room "whispered Violet as he opened his eyes nodding his head at her. "Ok "said Klaus sleepily getting up as the door closed behind her and getting dressed. As Klaus dressed he couldn't help, but think that his sister was acting a little strange. Violet entered Sunny's room to find Sunny already awake sitting up in her bed. "Good morning Sunny "smiled Violet as she picked her baby sister up into her arms kissing her head lightly. Sunny smiled at her with her very sharp teeth as she grasped her hand gently beginning to bite at it. " Poi Doo " said Sunny in her baby language smiling at her sister again and saying good morning to her in return as she pointed to the bags under Violets eyes silently asking if she was alright. "I'm fine "breathed Violet as Olaf popped into her head making her breath an unwanted sign. At that moment Klaus came into the room looking tired, but ready for the day. " Good morning " greeted Klaus hearing them both say the same to him as he kissed their cheek pretending not to notice the circles beneath his sisters eyes or letting her see the worry in his own. Violet signed as the three of them left Sunny's room starting down the stairs to where she knew Olaf would be waiting. When Klaus and Sunny saw Olaf waiting at the bottom of the stairs they looked at Violet silently asking why he was there. "I'm going to sit you down Sunny "whispered Violet sitting her down while her brother continued to stare at her the same question in his eyes. Violet walked to Olaf's side taking his hand trying to find her voice and when she met her siblings gaze she didn't miss the shock in their eyes. "Violet why are you holding his hand "asked Klaus stepping in front of Sunny as if shielding her from danger. " We are dating Count Olaf and I are in love that is why I'm holding his hand Klaus " said Violet boldly finding the right words, but getting them out slowly and one at a time. Klaus instantly made a move to attack Olaf, but luckily Violet blocked his path as this happened Sunny started to cry. The two siblings' eyes met as Violet silently begged him not to do what he was doing, but her eyes only met his eyes; they were filled with the need to protect her, anger and most of all fear. " We're upsetting Sunny can we talk alone…in the kitchen please Klaus " whispered Violet her voice cracking as she tried to be strong and not cry because deep down she hoped her brother wouldn't make choose between Olaf and them because deep down she knew that was a decision she could never make. Without a word Klaus went into the kitchen everyone heard a slam as he sat down at the table. Violet seemed frozen for a moment not wanting to move as her eyes found the floor only when she felt Olaf's hand on her shoulder did she look up. "Don't cry Sunny its ok I promise "whispered Violet as she picked her baby sister up from the floor carrying her to the living room and placing her on the couch before turning and seeing Olaf. "Stay here "said Violet as he was about to ask if he should come with her before leaving and stopping in the doorway. "Whatever you hear don't come in the kitchen "said Violet not looking at him as she continued to speak. "Watch Sunny "breathed Violet before signing heavily and continuing to the kitchen. "Klaus before you start screaming at me I hope you will let me explain "said Violet her voice slightly shaky as she sat down across from him. "If you have some way to explain all of this please do…I would love to hear it "said Klaus his voice harsher then she had ever known it to be. Klaus nodded his head telling her to begin whatever explanation she had having to remind himself to be open minded and listen because he knew he owed his sister at least that. Listening he heard as Violet told her side of the story beginning with when they came to live in this house. The more he listened the angrier he found he got thinking that Olaf had used his sisters emotional state after the death of their parents to make her think she loved him and that he loved her in return. By the end nothing had changed Klaus's mind. " Violet I've listened, but I'm still going to kill him except now I'm going to make it painful because not only did he take advantage of you he used your emotions to do it " screamed Klaus hoping Olaf could hear him from in the living room as he stood attempting to leave the room. Again Violet blocked his path and when he tried to get around her she grabbed him by the hair dragging him back to where he sat before. " Klaus you are not going to try and harm him he hasn't taken advantage of me…he loves me and I love him…I know he seems bad sometimes, but he isn't really bad he's more then he seems " sobbed Violet the tears she had been holding back coming out in full force. Violet wiped at her tears trying to stop them as her other hand kept its hold on her brother hair while she tried to control herself. Her tears went straight to his heart as Klaus put his arms around his sister feeling her grip on his hair loosen until she finally let go falling into the chair next to him. "Please Violet I hate when you cry I love you I don't want to see you hurt "cried Klaus beginning to cry until the two found themselves sobbing together. " I know you love me and I love you…and Sunny, but Olaf does love me I'm sure of it I know it for certain he loves me…and I love him he makes me feel things I've never felt before…and he would never hurt me…I'm sorry Klaus, but right now you're the only one hurting me so please try to like him you don't have to love him, but try to like him please…please Klaus please " sobbed Violet finding herself unable to breath as she begged her brothers acceptance. "Violet you don't know that "said Klaus angry at how much Olaf had deceived his sister. Finally catching her breath Violet looked deep into her brothers' eyes her tears stopping for the first time since they had started. "Klaus he told me he loved me last night, I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me, and every time he kisses me I feel how much he loves me…I love him Klaus I really love him please try and understand that "breathed Violet as she took her brothers hand and her tears returned, but even stronger this time. "Violet he could have been lying and he's an actor I'm sure he knows how to fake being in love with someone "said Klaus his voice taking on that harsh tone from before. "Please Klaus try to like Olaf don't make me choose between you and him because I don't think I could "breathed Violet hugging him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder. " I wish Mr. Poe had never brought us here…I wish mom and dad were still here everything would be so different " cried Klaus sobbing on his sisters shoulder remembering that day on the beach and hearing her do the same as she nodded her head with no response. "Ok Violet I'll try to like him I'm not saying I will, but I'll try he better not ever hurt you though because you won't be able to stop me if he does "whispered Klaus as they finally looked at one another. They brushed each other's tears away smiling at each other for the first time as Violet silently thanked him and Klaus silently told his sister how much he loved her. "Thank you Klaus "whispered Violet kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly. " It's my job to protect you Violet…to protect you and Sunny I love you…I love you both so much I don't want to lose you " whispered Klaus in her ear holding her tighter as he did so. "I love you too Klaus "smiled Violet tears once again in her eyes, but at that moment they heard a scream come from the living room. "What was that…Violet if he hurt Sunny you won't be able to stop me from killing him "said Klaus taking her hand as they left the room together. " Don't worry Klaus I'm sure everything's fine beside Olaf would never hurt Sunny and if he ever did you wouldn't need to kill him I'd do it myself " said Violet her words coming in a rush as they rushed into the living room. Count Olaf stood in the living room clutching his hand eyeing Sunny who had obviously bitten him. "And you were worried about Olaf hurting Sunny "laughed Violet looking at her baby sister then at her lover then her brother continuing to laugh hysterically. " Maybe I should have been more worried about Sunny hurting Olaf " laughed Klaus in return looking at his two sisters, but still refusing to look anywhere near Olaf. "Good job Sunny "said Klaus in her ear as he picked her up handing her to Violet. "She bit me "said Olaf standing as far away from Sunny as he possibly could. "Sunny communicates through her own form of speaking and through biting if she likes you she will gently bite you, but if she doesn't she will hurt you "explained Violet never taking her eyes off her baby sister finding herself unable to be mad at her for her actions, but also unable to keep from laughing as Sunny took her hand at that moment and began gently chewing on it. The group continued into the kitchen where Violet made breakfast and later on in the day lunch and dinner. " Good night my little shark " said Violet later that night as she tucked Sunny into bed thinking of how Olaf had stayed as far away from Sunny as possible all day making Violet and Klaus come up with the nickname for their sister. " Go into your room Klaus and get ready for bed I'll be in to tuck you in soon " said Violet looking at her brother as he stood beside her watching their sister sleep before doing as she said. When Violet left Sunny's room she found Klaus at the top of the stairs waiting for her in his pajamas and smiling at each other they walked to his room. Sitting at the edge of his bed Violet tucked her brother in feeling his eyes on her as she lightly kissed his head whispering her love for him under her breath. "Violet are you happy I know you said you loved him, but are you happy…you can love someone and still be unhappy "said Klaus taking her hand and looking at her chocolate brown eyes. "Yes Klaus very happy…only one thing would make me happier "whispered Violet squeezing his hand as their parents entered both their minds. "I wish they were here I miss them "cried Klaus as they hugged tightly both of them beginning to cry. "So do I sometimes it's hard to be happy without them here "cried Violet feeling as Klaus nodded in agreement. "I love you "they said together. As Klaus fell asleep after they had both stopped crying Violet slipped out of his room signing as the door closed. Her parents had been on her mind all day; part of kept wondering what their reaction to Olaf would have been she doubted they would have been happy about it, but she would never know and that was the part that hurt the most she would never know how they would have felt about anything she did from now on. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist as she was lifted off her feet and into the arms of her beloved Olaf. Kissing her Olaf led her not to her own room, but up the stairs to his tower room. Violet continued to kiss him feeling a flurry of excitement at going into the one room he had told them never to enter and at the thought of what he was going to do to her in that room. Taking her into the forbidden tower Olaf laid her on his bed not giving her eyes a chance to look anywhere, but at him as he was suddenly on her like a hungry tiger. His lips molded onto hers as his hands worked at the buttons of her dress. Violet could tell he was desperate to have her and she found she was just as desperate for him. "Olaf I can feel how much you want me please hurry up "said Violet desperate for both their clothes to come off as she could feel his hard cock from beneath his pants. " Patience my darling " breathed Olaf grinding his hardness into her as she parted her legs slightly as she ripped off his shirt and coat before letting her tongue enter his mouth showing how desperately she wanted to feel him inside her warmth. Making noises like that of an animal Olaf kisses her hard and deep finally ripping away everything she wore and beginning to play with the body he wanted so much. "Tell me what you want "growled Olaf seeing her answer him by spreading her legs wide for him telling him that she wanted him. Violet felt as he slid his length inside her hitting that spot inside that she loved making her moan as her hips bucked and pleasure took over her body. "Violet my god you're still so tight, but so wet do I really do that to you "whispered Olaf feeling as he moved inside her as she matched each thrust. "You're the only one who could ever make me feel this way "said Violet crying out in pleasure as her nails dug into his skin. Violet spread her legs wider for him crying out as pleasure continued to soar through her as she captured his lips making him go deeper, harder, and faster inside her. " Olaf please don't stop I want you so badly I love the way you make me feel I love what you do to my body " screamed Violet her hands sliding down his back digging further into his skin. " You like what I'm doing to your body don't you my beloved you love the feeling of me being inside you don't you " whispered Olaf his lips at her ear as his lips worked down to her cleavage beginning to suck at what he found there. Violet screamed in pleasure holding his head as he took to the task of paying close intimate attention to her breasts. "Oh god Olaf I love you I love what you do to me "cried Violet as she came covering his length with her release. Olaf captured her lips forcing his tongue inside as he came seconds after her. She could feel as he filled her up inside moaning into his mouth as she sought out his tongue playing with it. "I love you Olaf you're the only one I ever want touching me like this forever "breathed Violet her breath coming in pants. " I love you my darling you don't have to worry unless your brother kills me I will never let another man ever touch you, you belong to me you are mine " growled Olaf his length still inside her as he rolled onto his back as she head found his chest. Olaf wrapped his arms around her as she curled into his side falling asleep. "Good night my love "whispered Olaf kissed her head as he too began to fall asleep. "Good night "mumbled Violet taking his hand and intertwining their fingers and curling further into his side.


	9. no relationship is perfect

I didn't get the reviews I was expecting, but hopefully I get more this time. I own nothing and this story is dear to my heart so I will continue to work on it because it is my first fic. Please review and remember you all rock.

Chapter 9

As time went on Sunny and Klaus soon grew used to the idea of the relationship between Count Olaf and their sister. Violet learned as time went on that being in a relationship was not easy and that there were things about Count Olaf that she loved and hated.

"He drinks all the time "complained Klaus to Violet constantly; this was only one of many complained they all had one of Violets was that he changed when his friends were around. When his friends were around Olaf was crueler towards everyone even her and when he was extra nice to her when they left she knew he was trying to make up for it. Violet found she had to agree with Klaus when he brought up his constant drinking because it was something he did all the time with or without his friends.

"My Olaf is gone "whispered Violet to herself one night in her room as Olaf was downstairs drinking with his friends. The next night was like the rest with Olaf leaving in the morning and by eight o clock he still wasn't home. After everyone had eaten Violet put her Sunny to bed and by the time she returned downstairs Klaus was asleep on the couch a book on top of him. Going into the kitchen Violet did the dishes waiting for Olaf to come home. After the dishes had been done and she had had a cup of tea Violet snuck upstairs eyeing the clock that read three in the morning.

" Still not home " whispered Violet as she came back downstairs looking at the clock again as she came back downstairs a blanket in hand taking it and covering Klaus removing his glasses. Deciding not to wait on Olaf anymore Violet was beginning to climb the stairs when the front door opened with a creak.

"Violet "said Olaf as he stood in the doorway nearly hitting the doorframe as he staggered into the house drunk.

"VIOLET OH VIOLET I'M HOME "screamed Olaf laughing hysterically a smile on his face quickly spotting her by the stairs. Coming over to her Violet caught him as he nearly fell to the ground unable to walk; her eyes widened as she looked at him trying to hold him up so he wouldn't fall on top of her.

Helping him stand again Violet looked at him as Olaf smiled at her trying to kiss her before picking her up. He swung her around in circles screaming her name again and trying to kiss her as she tried to get him to let her go. Finally setting her down again Violet suddenly found herself being forced to dance as Olaf continued to try to kiss her still screaming her name beginning to sing it loudly.

"STOP AND BE QUIET "screamed Violet finally her throat feeling a little sore afterwards. Her outburst stunned him and it silenced him instantly as they stilled his as she pushed away from him.

"Violet "attempted Olaf before Violet shushed him seeing her look behind him at Klaus still asleep on the couch.

"Quiet Klaus is asleep on the couch and Sunny is asleep in her room "whispered Violet beginning to walk up the stairs hearing as he followed a little too loud for her liking. Violet stopped outside her bedroom door turning to look at him as he steadied himself. Looking at him she didn't know what to say all she knew was this wasn't her Olaf this was a drunken monster.

"Can't you come home at a decent hour or at least sober "said Violet her voice hard as stone.

"Violet I was with my friends we were celebrating "murmured Olaf trying to kiss her again. Violet glared at him shaking her head in disgust over the drunk she saw in front of her as she moved her head making him kiss her bedroom door. Opening her door Violet stepped inside stopping him when he tried to do the same.

"Good night sir you will have to sleep alone tonight I refuse to share my bed with a drunk "said Violet harshly closing the door with a light slam in his face. Count Olaf stared at the door a minute before giving it a hard kick.

Violet from inside her room sat on her bed her head in her hands when another bang sounded at her door nearly knocking it off its hinges.

"Open the door Violet "called Olaf continuing his assault on her door before Violet opened the door when he wasn't looking. Just as he was about to hit the door with his fist Violet opened it causing Olaf to hit her hard across the face sending her to the floor.

"OLAF "screamed Violet holding her head in her hands as she hit the floor crying as blood poured out of her nose just a little bit.

"Oh my god Violet "whispered Olaf as he stood frozen in the doorway staring at her, at what he had done to his Violet.

As he started towards her Violet scooted away crying and screaming till her back hit her bed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME "screamed Violet shaking in fear as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry "gasped Olaf leaving quickly out her door and running up to his tower closing the door with a slam.

"Oh my god "cried Violet as she closed and locked her bedroom door sobbing against the door before falling to her knees onto the floor. In his tower Olaf was in his room sitting in his rocking chair staring at his hands unable to believe what he had done.

" How could I do that to my Violet " whispered Olaf looking at his hands a million thoughts running through his head as he replayed what had happened in his mind unsure how it happened. GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! Violets words kept echoing inside his head repeating themselves over and over inside his brain. Violet and Olaf wouldn't come out of their rooms the next day both making up their own reason when Klaus came to the door. Klaus couldn't see her face Violet knew he would decide he was right about Olaf and bust down his door to kill him while Olaf wasn't hiding from Klaus in fact he was hoping Klaus killed him it was what he deserved, but he couldn't bear to face Violet to have to see her face and see what he had done.

When Klaus came to his sister's bedroom door he lightly knocked.

"Violet are you alright "asked Klaus his ear against the door.

"Klaus I'm fine "whispered Violet she had sat against the door all night.

"Ok do you need anything "said Klaus looking at Sunny as she sat at his feet?

" Get some of your and Sunny's things and go next door to Justice Strauss tell her I need you to stay over there tonight " ordered Violet stifling any hesitation from her brother.

"Alright I love you "whispered Klaus picking up Sunny and going to do as she had said.

"I love you both too now hurry up and go please thank Justice Strauss for me "whispered Violet silent tears running down her cheeks. As Sunny and Klaus were packing Count Olaf finally came down from his tower.

"Their leaving "gasped Olaf slipping out of the house without them looking; he quickly walked down to his favorite bar to drink and try and forget his problems.

" Thank god I got them to leave " whispered Violet coming out of her room when she was sure her sibling were gone; it was the first time she had come out since the fight with Olaf quickly going into the bathroom hoping she wouldn't run into Olaf.

Once in the bathroom Violet started to cry again before looking at her tear stained face in the mirror; there was a bruise on her face and dried blood coming from her nose.

" Oh god look at my face " breathed Violet splashing water on her face washing away the blood and dried tears finally wiping at the bruise with a cloth thinking how she hoped it disappeared before Klaus saw it also trying to think of a way to cover it. When she was done Violet looked up at Olaf's room unsure if she should go talk to him or not.

"I should at least talk to him "whispered Violet going up the stairs going to his bedroom door and just standing outside.

"Olaf it's me please open the door we need to talk about what happened "called Violet knocking on the door.

She heard silence from inside and after another attempt at knocking she slowly opened the door. Olaf wasn't in there much to Violets surprise all that remained were countless bottles of wine most of them empty except one that was half full setting on the night stand. Once inside Violet looked around her Olaf had a problem whether he knew it or not, but as she looked at the empty bottles her mind started working.

"I'm going to make him realize he has a problem "whispered Violet; later that night Olaf walked home not nearly as drunk as before. Olaf entered the house closing the door behind him before turning around.

Before him stood Violet the bruise on her face the only thing he saw until he looked around. Empty wine bottles were everywhere and in the very middle of it all was Violet. He was confused, but as he was about to speak the unexpected happened. Before he could react Violet was throwing the empty bottles at him. Screaming he tried to cover himself as she threw the bottles at him while doing so calling him names he couldn't make out.

When she seemed to stop Olaf turned to look at her seeing a final wine bottle in her hand except this one was half full. With tears in her eyes she approached him till they stood face to face

"Because of your drinking you hurt me "cried Violet one of her hands cupping his cheek looking into his eyes as he leaned into her touch.

"You need to decide whether you want me or you want this "whispered Violet handing his the wine bottle and then turning around and walking away. As she came to the top of the stairs she heard the sound of glass breaking and turning she saw Olaf had thrown the bottle against the wall.

Coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs she went to him hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"I want you "whispered Olaf at that moment.


	10. sober

Hay thank you to all who are reading and remember I own nothing. I hope this chapter gets as many reviews as the others and that you approve of what I have written because I must say I am satisfied with it. As always remember I love all who review and even if you don't you rock anyway just for reading, but please review anyway because this are my favorite gifts.

Chapter 10

The road to being sober was a hard one for Olaf especially when his friends were around.

" You can do this darling and I'll help you " said Violet throughout the entire process of his becoming a sober person; the first thing they did after making up was go through the house getting rid of any alcohol and throwing away any empty wine bottles. Olaf began going to AA meetings and as time went on as much as he wanted to he didn't touch a drop of liquor and he knew from the way Violet kissed him and the way she made love to him at night, but most of all by the way she looked at him with a warm loving smile that she was happy and proud to be his.

" I'll never lay a finger on you again " said Olaf every night to Violet as they made love despite what she said he was determined to make up for ever hitting her even though in Violet's eyes he already had by getting sober and becoming a better man. Olaf went to meetings all the time while Violet spent most of her time working around the house or cooking while her siblings liked spending time with Justice Strauss so most of the time Violet had the house to herself. Making herself a cup of tea Violet sat down as dinner cooked in the oven. Along the way she laid her head on the table her eyes fluttering closed and soon she was asleep dreaming happy dreams. When Olaf returned home from a meeting he smelled something delious cooking in the kitchen and strolled in the see what his love was cooking.

He went inside the kitchen only to find his love asleep on the table and he couldn't help, but smile she looked so peaceful. Olaf went to her side deciding to have some fun in waking her up as he kissing her neck trailing them up her neck to her ear hearing her moan in her sleep as he did so.

"Violet Violet wake up my love wakeup "breathed Olaf kissing her ear before returning to her neck just as she opened her eyes looking at him.

"I fell asleep is dinner burning "said Violet in a panic as she jumped from her seat over to the oven quickly checking the cooking meal inside. The dinner was not done yet and still needed to cook so she smiled closing the oven with a relieved smile.

"Thank you for waking me up "signed Violet sitting down in a seat next to Olaf leaning in to briefly kiss him which somehow led to her sitting on the table in front of him.

" Your welcome " whispered Olaf as he kissed her passionately standing up and leaning her back on to the table his tongue slipping inside her warmth at the same time his hands gripping her waist.

" Olaf " whispered Violet using his collar to pull him closer and wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him back hard not holding back anything. He nodded and as he did Violet could feel his hardness tenting his pants as he ground his sex into hers making her cry out.

" Olaf I want you take me up stairs please we're alone we can be as loud as we want " gasped Violet wrapping her legs around him with a moan and pulling him close her hands on either side of his face.

"I can't wait that long I need you, I need you here and now "groaned Olaf kissing her with a powerful force.

"Then take me now "moaned Violet at this point Violet didn't care where he fucked her just as long as he fucked her all she knew was she wanted him badly.

"Violet "purred Olaf against her lips kissing her at that moment fire engulfed them both as his fingers fondled and played with her breasts and their tongues found each other in their mouths again. Her dress disappeared leaving her naked on the table with him on top of her.

"Help me get your pants off "whispered Violet as she pulled them open gently sliding them down as he helped up kicking them away as his cock was suddenly in her view.

"Oh god Olaf "moaned Violet grinding into him before capturing his lips. At that moment Olaf laid her flat on her back on the table spreading her legs so that he was nestled between them as he aligned his cock with her pussy smiling at her as he teased her entrance while she tried to get him to move. As she did this Olaf teased her grinding into her sex letting the head of his cock find her clit as his fingers sought out her nipples making them hard. Suddenly Violet ripped his shirt off making buttons and material fly. She maneuvered it so that she had him sitting in a chair.

" I'll teach you to tease me with that cock " growled Violet her voice throaty and hard with lust as she slammed down onto his cock beginning to fuck her pussy at his cock feeling as he helped her after a few minutes. Violet was too lost in the feeling of his cock inside her she didn't feel his pick her up and lay her on the table again beginning to move inside her hard all she did was scream as he did so.

"I've created a monster "breathed Olaf as he fucked her without mercy. The hands were all over each other and so were their lips as they made love being as loud as they wanted Violet screamed as loud as she could while Olaf did the same.

" Oh god my darling you're so tight " groaned Olaf as he moved fast and hard inside her making the table move his each of his thrusts using a hand to grip the edge.

" Olaf fuck me " moaned Violet feeling as his head came between her breasts licking in-between before as his hands cupped them his thumbs rubbing her nipples thoughts of what he would like to do to these breasts entering his mind.

" I love these breasts " whispered Olaf squeezing them as they lay in his arms before sucking a nipple in his mouth making Violet cry out as he played with it once it was inside.

" Olaf fuck me " squealed Violet she was so close to coming all she wanted was him to fuck her over and over again and never stop. They were moving together their sexes moving together both wanting release. They kissed hotly together when they finally came and they wrapped their arms around each other in the same moment.

Looking around Olaf handed her the dress she had been wearing going to get his pants.

"I love you "whispered Olaf returning carrying his ripped clothing leaning to kiss her one last passionate kiss.

"I love you too "said Violet feeling as he drew her into his arms this time and kissed her even harder. Olaf went to change into new clothing and soon things went back to normal as Violet returned to fixing dinner feeling very content. He came down in a suit that matched the one from before. Violet came into the hallway when she heard a knock at the door.

Olaf was already in the doorway when she appeared and to her sadness it was his troupe at the door wanting him to go out with them.

" Violet can I go with them " asked Olaf as he pulled her aside into the kitchen doing so rather roughly for show; Violet looked at him wanting to say no, but the pleading look in his eyes made her say yes.

" Thank you I won't be home too late I promise " said Olaf kissing her quickly before running out the door with his friends as he did so Violet signed hoping they didn't talk him into drinking. Olaf went with his friends to the worst place possible a bar. As he ordered a soda instead of the wine everybody else ordered all Olaf could think of was Violet and how proud she was and how he didn't want to let her down though he had to admit he was tempted by the bottle of wine his friends had ordered as it sat nearby.

Even without wine Olaf had a good time with his friends like he always did, but that all ended when the last person he expected to see or even wanted to see walked into the bar making the whole room go quiet. Omar stood in the door way to the bar an evil grin on his face; he was Olaf's twin brother and he was the only person Olaf had ever feared and he felt that fear now. The bar stayed quiet until his brother had taken the empty seat next to him then the talking and laughing started up again. His friends continued to laugh as his brother joined in the conversation and Olaf pretended to laugh to, but he had one thing on his mind and it was what his brother could want. Later that night after his entire troupe had left and Olaf was alone with Omar did he have to speak to his brother?

The bar was empty and against Olaf's wishes there was a glass of wine in front of him identical to the one in front of Omar.

"Why is it taking so long to get the fortune "demanded Omar drinking his wine and refilling the glass giving Olaf his menacing stare? Olaf didn't know how to answer his brother didn't know about his relationship with Violet and he was determined to keep him in the black.

"Answer me you idiot "seethed Omar slapping Olaf across the face staring him down.

"It's just taking longer than expected brother, but the fortune will be ours" said Olaf looking at the wine bottle in front of them in that moment he wanted to grab it and drink the entire bottle.

"You had better make your plan move faster brother or else I will be forced to form a new plan "said Omar laughing an evil laugh at the unknown thoughts going through his head.

"My plan will work brother, but what would your plan be "said Olaf part of him didn't want to know because he knew whatever it was it was bad.

"Wait and see brother wait and see "laughed Omar standing and walking away without another word leaving Olaf sitting there until he turned in the doorway.

" My plan brother when you need to know I'll tell you brother, but if your plan gets us the fortune soon we won't need my plan however if we do let's just say you'll be using your acting skills " smiled Omar evilly leaving Olaf alone with only the bottle of wine as he left. Olaf sat there a million thoughts going through his mind as he tried not to panic.

Suddenly he couldn't hold back anymore he grabbed the wine bottle and drank the entire thing.

"Violet "said Olaf as he came home late that night, but he got no response the house was dark and it appeared everyone was asleep. He searched the house for Violet, but she wasn't downstairs like usual and as much as Olaf wanted her he was glad because she didn't want her to see he had fallen. After searching the kitchen for her he went to the stairs wondering if she was in his tower waiting for him like she had taken to doing, but still part of him hoped she wasn't. Opening Violet's bedroom door just a little bit he peeked inside to find her laying on her back asleep.

Violet had decided to go to bed instead of waiting on him and he smiled as he watched her sleep she looked so peaceful almost like an angel. Closing the door Olaf signed scared in his heart of hearts of what his brother might have planned. When he got to his tower he opened the door quickly and once it was closed again he locked it tight even using the deadbolt so that no one could enter unless he let them in.

" What am I going to do " whispered Olaf as he sat at his desk his plans to get the fortune in front of him; that night Olaf didn't sleep he had to find a way to either make his plan work without hurting Violet or her siblings or to get out of them altogether, but he knew both was impossible.


	11. Finding the truth

To everyone that reviewed thank you they mean so much to me and to all those that didn't remember to review next time because it keeps me from getting writers block every time you review. I own nothing I am not the genius Lemony Snicket is, but I hope you like the chapter anyway and as always you rock.

Chapter 11

Violet didn't know what was wrong with Olaf, he was distant and gone so much it was getting to the point she never saw him. It was a dreary day and rain poured down from outside; Klaus was in his room reading a book he had borrowed from Justice Strauss, Sunny was asleep on the couch in the living room and Violet was cleaning the house.

"Perfect now I only have one room to go "smiled Violet as she finished cleaning almost the entire house except Olaf's tower climbing the stairs as the words left her lips. As she expected he wasn't inside and as she cleaned his room she happened to glance at his desk. What she saw made her feel like a complete fool making her drop everything she held in her hands and stand straight up.

Walking over to his desk which was piled high with papers as usual, but she didn't even look at them her focus was on the empty wine bottle next to them something she knew had to be fresh because they had gotten rid of an alcohol long ago. Searching the room she soon found another and this time she couldn't hold in her anger throwing it against the wall where it burst into pieces.

" To think I thought he could change " whispered Violet sitting at his desk tears brimming in her eyes as she realized Olaf couldn't change and that her siblings and her couldn't stay here they weren't safe and as she thought this she stared at the empty bottle in pure hatred. She couldn't help, but think that she had been a fool to think he could change she hadn't realized that Olaf would always be the same no matter what; he would never stop drinking even for her. Running out of the room Violet took the stairs two at a time running to Klaus's room.

"Klaus "said Violet trying to remain calm in front of him.

Her brother was at her ide the minute she called his name his face full of concern ready to do whatever she needed.

" I need you to take Sunny to Justice Strauss's and stay there with her till I come for you " said Violet her words rushed making her out of breath shaking her head as he questioned her leaving the room and going downstairs. They went down to get Sunny and still without answering a single question Violet pushed them out of the house watching them through the window as they went next door.

"I have to leave it doesn't matter if I love Olaf I have to protect my siblings "breathed Violet looking out the window of his tower waiting for him to come home sitting in his desk glancing at the bottle; it took everything in her not to hurtle it across the room. It wasn't until she glanced down that her heart began to beat faster than it already was and she started looking at the papers on his desk.

" Oh my god " whispered Violet tears streaming down her face as she read the papers on his desk unable to believe what they said; they were a plan to get their fortune and the first part of the plan involved killing her parents.

"Klaus was right all he wants is the fortune "cried Violet tears going down her cheeks as she shook with anger and hurt. Reading more and more a sudden thought entered her mind; did Olaf kill her parents, did he start that fire, did she let the man that killed her parents kiss and touch her body so intimately. Violet couldn't hold back the tears any longer as her hands covered her face and she began to sob nonstop.

"Klaus was right "screamed Violet standing and throwing the chair across the room falling to the floor was it hit the wall.

" I hate him I HATE HIM" cried Violet banging her fists against the floor and crying until she could get control of herself and just as she did she heard him coming home. Violet went down the tower stairs the empty wine bottle in her hand continuing down the main stairs in silence a rage filling her heart hearing as he entered the house.

" Violet " called Olaf looking around for her smiling for just a moment when he saw her, but when she didn't smile back he frowned knowing something was wrong.

"Violet is something wrong did something happen "said Olaf his voice distressed unable to smile as he looked her in the face and at her cold almost chilling stare. Olaf made to approach her when she remained silent, but the look on her face made him stop he knew that look it was pure hatred.

"Klaus was right about you all you want is the fortune, you don't love me, and you never loved me "said Violet shaking her head continuing to stare him down.

"That's not true "said Olaf taking a step towards her knowing now that she knew and like he knew she would she hated him.

" Violet it isn't like you think please listen to me let me explain I love you I do I love you more than I have ever loved anything " explained Olaf about to climb the stairs to her side, but when she started to speak he thought better of it and backed away.

"Shut up, SHUT UP don't you ever say that to me again "screamed Violet suddenly taking the bottle in her hand and throwing it at him? Olaf screamed ducking before the bottle could hit him making it shatter into pieces as it hit the wall. Violet came down the stairs a ways standing just at the bottom as he crouched on the floor thinking she had more bottles to throw and when she didn't he looked up at her.

Looking up he saw her come down the stairs and as he got back on his feet she came to stand at the bottom of the stairs staring at him. Silence filled the room Olaf didn't know what to say, he wanted to take her into his arms and explain everything, but he knew she would never let him.

"Did you start that fire did you start the fire that killed my parents "whispered Violet shaking in a mixture of sorrow and anger balling her hand into a fist preparing to hit him. Olaf didn't know what to say he knew the answer to her question, but he knew if he told the truth he would also be lying to her because the truth was also a lie. If she wanted to know if he had taken a match and started the fire he knew he could say no, but if she asked anything else he'd have to say yes.

"DID YOU START THAT FIRE "yelled Violet making him jump out of his thought and look at her again, but finding he couldn't look her in the eye?

"No Violet I didn't start it myself, but it was my idea "whispered Olaf not looking at her until she punched him in the face.

"That's as good as killing them, you killed my parents, I loved them and I loved you, but now I hate you I wish you were dead not them "screamed Violet knocking him to the ground and hitting him and kicking him screaming at the top of her lunges.

" Violet please stop " screamed Olaf trying to take her into his arms, but having her respond by hitting him even harder tears covering her face until she finally walked away from him to the front door.

"Don't touch me, don't you ever touch me again I hate you I don't want you anywhere near me "whispered Violet opening the front door and standing in the doorway.

" Tomorrow I'll come back for our things " said Violet not looking at him as she closed the door standing there a minute before walking away and going next door to be with her siblings.

"Sunny, Klaus "called Violet as she entered the house next door finding them in the kitchen with Justice Strauss eating cookies. She went to them smiling a sad smile at Justice Strauss and hugging them unsure of how to explain what was happening.

"Sunny stay here with Justice Strauss I want to talk to Violet alone in the garden "said Klaus as he led his sister outside into the muddy garden.

" Violet what happened " asked Klaus trying to catch her as she fell to her knees in the mud crying as the question left his mouth making him regret saying anything.

Her brother fell next to her on the ground holding her tight deep in his mind thinking that he wanted to kill Olaf.

"What happened did he hurt you "asked Klaus feeling as she sobbed against his shoulder not saying a word.

"Violet what did he do what happened "repeated Klaus again not receiving an answer.

" You were right Klaus, he only wanted the fortune he never loved me " sobbed Violet her hands covering her face getting dirt all over her knees and legs and her face feeling as her brother held her as it started to rain again.

" I'm so sorry Violet " whispered Klaus holding her as rain poured down on them, but still neither of them moved, Klaus tried to think of something else to say, but nothing was right so they stayed there until Justice Strauss fold them forcing them back into the house; Violet wouldn't walk so Klaus picked her up and carried her inside.

They tried to get her to eat, but she wouldn't she only sat there crying and moaning words they couldn't understand. Finally Violet stopped crying and stood up not looking at any of them.

"Justice Strauss thank you for letting us stay here, could I please use your shower "asked Violet her face dirty and sad. Justice Strauss took her hand and went with her to the bathroom. As she was giving Violet fresh clothes and showing her where everything was turning and looking at Violet she didn't think she heard a word she said as she sat there shaking like a leaf staring into space.

Before she left she took Violet's hand it felt lifeless and as she looked at Violet a deadly chill went up her spine it was like the girl was slowly dying from the inside. When Violet was alone she sat there trying to understand how she could have been so stupid.

"I'm not going to cry anymore I have to be strong for my siblings "said Violet finally standing, but finding it hard to stop shaking with fear and anger.

"Never again will I be so stupid "whispered Violet as she turned on the shower and making the water almost boiling hot. After taking off her dirty clothes Violet stepped inside the shower letting the water cleanse her body of the memory of him ever touching her trying to make herself forget every memory she had of the sex, the passion she thought they shared.

Olaf was still standing among the broken glass unable to move until finally he started shaking uncontrollably as if he were going to have a seizure. Somehow he found himself in his tower staring at the glass on the floor and the chair thrown against the wall and going over to his desk he sat there looking at the plans that had cost him everything he had trying to hold his emotions in. Suddenly he screamed like a man in intense deathly pain shaking like before as he held the tears he wanted to cry inside.

"I've lost her "cried Olaf suddenly standing and scattering everything off his desk.

" I'VE LOST HER " screamed Olaf picking up his desk and throwing it at the wall with his chair screaming like a maniac falling in a heap of tears onto his bed rolling off of it onto the floor.

Omar watched everything unfold with an expressionless face. He had been watching his brother and the Baudelaire's since seeing his brother at the bar that night. He let a new plan unfold itself in his head as he watched it all happen in front of him. He shouldn't have trusted his brother to see the plan to get the fortune through, he never saw anything through, he was a failure, he was too soft, and he wasn't cruel enough. "Time for plan B "said Omar as he walked away from his hiding place outside the houses going back to his hidden hideaway to get everything ready for plan B.


End file.
